I won't be broken again
by Svetlana Black
Summary: UA moderne. Merlin est un jeune lycéen qui, en plus d'être racketté par les caïds du quartier, est maltraité par son beau-père. Un jour, Arthur Pendragon, un jeune veuf, père de famille, le sauve de ses racketteurs. M pour les thèmes abordés.


**Titre :** I won't be broken again

**Personnages :** Merlin/Arthur (PoV Merlin)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warnings :<strong> UA moderne, violence sur enfant, alcoolisme, différence d'âge, Hunith (très) OoC  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !

* * *

><p>-Je peux y aller, maintenant ?<br>-Bien sûr.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la classe quand Monmouth me rappelle.

-Merlin, si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?  
>-Oui, monsieur.<p>

Mon ton n'est pas très convaincant mais je m'en moque, tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il m'énerve ce prof avec ses questions. Bon d'accord, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète de mes absences régulières. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.  
>Évidemment, j'ai été obligé de lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas fuir son interrogatoire plus longtemps. De toute façon, c'était ça ou le conseil de discipline. Mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit.<br>Comment aurais-je pu lui raconter que ma mère est une alcoolique notoire et que mon beau-père me bat régulièrement sous le regard aviné et complice de sa femme ? Que parfois il me frappe si fort que ne peux plus bouger et que c'est pour ça que je ne viens pas en cours pendant plusieurs jours ? J'ai beau détester ma famille, ma mère est la seule personne qui me reste et je n'ai pas envie de lui envoyer les services sociaux. Alors je n'en ai pas parlé ; je me suis contenté de dire que tout ne se passait pas très bien chez moi.  
>Non, ce n'est pas chez moi. Ça ne l'est plus depuis que ma mère s'est remariée. J'y suis traité comme un paria, une gêne. Je voudrais quitter cet endroit mais je suis encore mineur pour quelques mois et de plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'économie. Et ce ne sont pas avec les quelques heures par mois où je travaille à l'épicerie du quartier que je vais réussir économiser assez pour déménager. Alors je reste là.<br>Justement en parlant de l'épicerie, je dois y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas être en retard. J'aime travailler là-bas, j'y suis tranquille au moins. De plus, la patronne, Madame Bayard - une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années - me considère un peu comme le fils qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Deux petites heures plus tard, je sors du magasin, pas vraiment pressé de rentrer à l'appartement. Alors, c'est en traînant les pieds que je me dirige vers mon immeuble.

-Eh gamin, attends.

Sachant ce qu'il va arriver, j'accélère mon pas même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien. D'ailleurs, je suis vite rattrapé par les trois brutes du quartier.

-Alors, on essaie de fuir, gamin.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Valiant ?<br>-À ton avis ?  
>-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.<br>-Oh, vraiment ? On t'a pourtant dit de toujours avoir de quoi nous payer.  
>-Si vous voulez de l'argent, vous n'avez qu'à travailler !<br>-Pas besoin, il y a des gosses dans ton genre qui s'en charge pour nous.  
>-Je ne vous donnerai plus rien !<p>

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû les provoquer et je ne tarde pas à payer mon insolence. à coups de poings. Salauds ! Comme si les mauvais traitements de mon beau-père ne suffisaient pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Je relève la tête et mon regard tombe sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années que je vois souvent à l'épicerie.

-On t'a pas sonné le vieux !  
>-Laissez ce garçon.<br>-Tu crois que tu nous fais peur, peut-être ?

C'est vrai qu'avec sa petite fille dans les bras, il n'est pas très impressionnant.

-Laissez-le, répète-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il ait sorti son téléphone portable et annoncé qu'il appelait la police que mes agresseurs consentent à me lâcher et à s'en aller, non sans promettre de me le faire payer une autre fois.

-Touchez encore à ce gosse et vous aurez affaire à moi, tous les trois, gronde-t-il.

Puis se tournant vers moi, il me demande comment je vais.

-J'ai vu pire, mais merci d'être intervenu.  
>-C'est normal voyons. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?<br>-Non, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer tout de suite.  
>-Il vaudrait mieux pourtant. Pour que quelqu'un t'aide à te soigner.<br>-Oh, il n'y a personne chez moi en ce moment. Ma mère et mon beau-père sont en voyage.

Bien sûr, c'est faux, mais je ne veux vraiment pas recevoir une nouvelle salve de coups après ceux-là. Je préfère encore passer la nuit dans le parc.

-Alors viens à la maison, il faut nettoyer tes plaies.  
>-Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.<br>-Ne discute pas et suis-moi.

Son ton ferme ne laisse aucune place à un refus. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de décliner son offre.  
>Son appartement se trouve dans la rue parallèle à la mienne mais ça me semble un autre monde. Alors que l'immeuble où je vis est à la limite de l'insalubrité - j'ai d'ailleurs croisé un rat dans les escaliers un matin où je partais pour le lycée - le sien respire le modernisme et le luxe discret. Pas de graffiti sur les murs ou de déchets au sol, aucune boîte aux lettres démontées, tout est intact.<br>Ah non, tout n'est pas intact. L'appartement où nous pénétrons est dans un état lamentable, on dirait un champ de bataille. La majorité des meubles est recouverte de divers feuilles de papier, des jouets jonchent le sol et un énorme tas de vêtements empêche de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Excuse le désordre, mais je n'ai pas tellement le temps de faire le ménage, Morgana a besoin que je m'occupe d'elle constamment.

Je présume que Morgana est sa fille.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Arthur. Tu es Merlin, c'est ça ?  
>-Oui. Comment le savez-vous ?<br>-J'ai entendu la patronne de la supérette qui t'appelait. Dis-moi, ces trois voyous s'en prennent souvent à toi ?  
>-À chaque fois que je croise leur chemin.<br>-Tu en as parlé à te parents ?  
>-Non.<p>

De toute façon, si je l'avais fait, mon ordure de beau-père m'aurait frappé encore plus.

-Et je présume que tu n'as pas porté plainte, non plus.  
>-Ça ne servirait à rien. Valiant, le chef de bande, est le fils du commissaire.<br>-Ça ne l'autorise pas à jouer au caïd du quartier. Tu peux me tenir Morgana cinq minutes ? Le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi nettoyer tes blessures. Et un tee-shirt de rechange, le tien est plein de sang.  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

Il me tend la petite fille qui me regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle est très mignonne cette gamine ; dès qu'elle est dans mes bras, elle se blottit contre mon torse.  
>Ne sachant où m'asseoir, je pousse le tas de linge du canapé pour me poser mais les vêtements se répandent sur le sol.<p>

-Oups…

Le bébé dans les bras, je commence à ramasser un pantalon mais la tâche est ardue et j'abandonne bien vite.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, ce n'est pas grave. Attends, on va mettre Morgana dans son parc, comme ça je pourrais t'aider à désinfecter tes plaies.

Il me montre l'espèce d'enclos pour enfant installé dans un coin du salon et j'y dépose délicatement la petite fille à qui son père tend un nounours rose pâle.

-Allez, fais voir où tu es blessé.  
>-Attendez, je vais ramasser votre linge avant.<br>-Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Vaincu, je le laisse s'approcher de moi avec sa bouteille de désinfectant et ses carrés de gaze.

-Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment porter plainte, cette situation ne peut pas durer éternellement. Et fils de commissaire ou pas, je suis certain que la police ne laissera pas tranquille un gars qui s'en prend à un enfant.  
>-Hé !, je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques mois, je ne suis pas un gamin.<br>-Dix-huit ? Tu n'en as pas l'air.

Je sais, j'ai l'air d'en avoir quinze tout au plus, et ça m'énerve que l'on me le fasse remarquer. Alors je grommelle un peu pour la forme et lui prend derechef l'alcool à 70° des mains d'un geste sec.

-Je peux le faire tout seul ! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

Ok, ce n'est pas une attitude très adulte, mais je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps alors une petite réaction puérile de temps en temps est excusable. À l'âge où mes petits camarades jouait encore aux petites voitures, je savais déjà que la vie n'est pas l'idéal qu'on peut s'imaginer.

-Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, tu sais. Je voulais juste rendre service, me répond-il en souriant pas vexé pour un sou par mon attitude de gosse capricieux.  
>-Excusez-moi, dis-je en baissant les yeux.<p>

Pas par timidité ou honte, mais pour cacher mon léger trouble. On a pas idée d'avoir un aussi beau sourire. Dommage que ses yeux soient toujours aussi triste. J'avais déjà remarqué cette espèce de mélancolie alors qu'il venait faire ses courses à l'épicerie. Je me demande ce qui en est la cause.  
>Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, la petite fille gazouille. J'ai toujours aimé les enfants ; j'aimerai en avoir un jour, même si je sais que ce ne sera sans doute qu'un éternel rêve, les homos sont rarement parents.<br>Sans le regarder, je passe mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête, grimaçant légèrement quand le tissu frotte sur mon visage tuméfié ; on a beau dire, la douleur, on ne s'y habitue jamais.

-Et bien, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien de cassé ?, demande-t-il en voyant les hématomes qui s'étalent déjà sur une grande partie de mon torse.  
>-Non, c'est bon. Je ne sentirais plus rien d'ici quelques jours.<p>

Sauf si mon beau-père décide de me soigner à sa façon, évidemment. Mais pour l'instant, c'est mon visage qui est le plus touché, j'ai une arcade sourcilière et la lèvre ouvertes et le sang continue à s'écouler lentement.  
>Comme d'habitude, l'alcool sur mes plaies me tire un petit cri en réaction à la brûlure qu'il provoque, puis la douleur s'apaise en même temps que le flot de sang se tarit.<p>

-Ça va ?  
>-Oui. Merci beaucoup. Euh… Où est la poubelle, il faut que je jette ces compresses.<br>-Juste à l'entrée de la cuisine, répond-il en me désignant une porte alors que je me lève.

Quand je reviens peu de temps après, Arthur est agenouillé près du parc, jouant avec sa fille. Vu la manière dont il la couve du regard, il est évident qu'elle est la chose la plus précieuse dans sa vie. Et soudain, je me rappelle que Madame Bayard m'a dit que sa femme est morte il y a quelques mois. Ce qui explique son regard toujours triste.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Encore une fois, merci pour tout.

Pas que je sois très pressé de rentrer, mais je ne vais pas l'importuner plus, il a déjà l'air assez surchargé de travail sans m'avoir dans les pattes en plus.

-Attends, Merlin. Tu es tout seul chez toi, pour le moment, non ? Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici jusqu'à ce que tes parents reviennent de voyage ? Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu restes tout seul dans ton état.

J'avoue que l'idée est tentante, mais je ne sais que répondre. D'un côté, cela m'éviterait de subir d'autres coups. Mais de l'autre, je ne le connais pas, et cela me gêne un peu.

-Et bien, euh… Je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger.  
>-Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me pose aucun problème. Et puis, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours. Quand tes parents rentrent-ils ?<br>-Dans une semaine, réponds-je sans réfléchir.  
>-Bien, c'est entendu, alors tu restes ici durant cette semaine.<p>

Visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais un problème se pose, il va falloir que je prenne des affaires chez moi. Et donc, je vais forcément croiser l'autre salaud. Quoique, si je me dépêche, je peux réussir à ramener un sac avec quelques vêtements et mes affaires de toilettes avant qu'il rentre du boulot. Quant à ma mère, elle ne prêtera même pas attention à ma présence.

-J'accepte, alors. Merci. Je vais aller récupérer deux trois trucs chez moi, alors.  
>-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Au cas où tu retombe sur les voyous de tout à l'heure ?<br>-Ça ira, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sur ces mots, je sors rapidement de son appartement. Alors que je cours jusqu'à mon immeuble, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je m'embraque dans une galère. Mais une galère drôlement tentante.

oOoOo

Heureusement, j'ai réussi à éviter mon beau-père, mais c'était moins une ; à peine je sortais de l'immeuble que je le vis arriver au bout de la rue dans sa vieille Clio premier modèle. Mais par chance, il ne m'a pas remarqué. Ou du moins n'a rien fait pour m'empêcher de partir.  
>Du coup, je squatte chez Arthur depuis neuf jours. Bien sûr, il commence à se poser des questions ; ne lui avais-je pas dit que mes parents devaient revenir il y a déjà deux jours de cela ? Mais je ne peux me résoudre à quitter cet appartement chaleureux. Ici, la vie est tellement simple et agréable. Pas comme chez moi.<br>Si au début, j'étais gêné de m'imposer ici, ce n'est plus le cas du tout. Il faut dire que Arthur n'y est pas étranger. C'est fou ce que son contact aide à se détendre. Et malgré nos quatorze ans de différence, nous avons de nombreux points communs, à commencer par notre amour de la littérature (il est éditeur), ce qui donne naissance à de longues discussions passionnées. De plus, Morgana semble s'être attachée à moi, du coup je suis devenu "sa nounou attitrée". Ce qui est loin de me gêner, elle est tout simplement adorable.  
>Comme son père. En neuf jours de vie commune, j'ai appris à bien le connaître. Mais j'ai surtout eu l'occasion de l'observer attentivement, chose dont je n'avais jamais eu le loisir auparavant. Et je me suis surpris à remarquer à quel point il correspondait à mon idéal masculin. Sur tout les plans, aussi bien physique, intellectuel ou moral.<br>Toujours est-il qu'il se demande pourquoi je refuse de rentrer chez moi. Mais il n'est pas question que je lui dise pour l'ordure qui sert de mari à ma mère. Du coup, il va encore se questionner longtemps (enfin, jusqu'au moment où il va se décider de me mettre à la porte).  
>En attendant, Monmouth ne m'a plus harcelé aux sujets de mes absences vu que ça va faire deux semaines que je n'ai pas manqué un seul cours ; il doit penser que j'ai décidé de rentrer dans le bon chemin, que finalement je séchais juste par esprit de rébellion. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous, tant qu'il ne me fait plus de leçon de morale, ça me va.<p>

-Merlin ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Tes parents sont rentrés de voyage, non ?  
>-Hum…<p>

_Non, ils ne sont jamais partis._

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'inquiéter de ta disparition ?

Aucune chance. Si c'était le cas, ça ferait plus d'une semaine que la police me rechercherait.

-Non.  
>-Tu sais, tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant.<br>-Je te dérange ?  
>-Non, mais…<br>-Alors je vois pas où est le problème. Je t'aide pour le ménage, je m'occupe de Morgana, j'essaie même de cuisiner. Bien sûr, si tu veux que je m'en aille, je le ferais, mais ça fonctionne bien comme ça. Et ça te laisse du temps pour te détendre.

Je sais que je lui force la main et qu'il n'osera sans doute jamais me forcer à partir. Mais je veux profiter de sa présence encore un peu.

-Je sais, c'est très gentil de ta part, d'ailleurs. Mais justement, à ton âge, on a d'autres occupations que d'aider un vieil homme à entretenir son appartement. Et j'ai l'impression que tant que tu resteras là, tu ne feras rien de tout ça.  
>-Quelles occupations ?<br>-Sortir avec des amis, par exemple.  
>-Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Je suis plutôt casanier comme garçon. Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que rester tranquillement à la maison, à lire un bon roman.<br>-Et ta petite-amie ne dit rien ?  
>-Je n'ai pas de petite-amie. Et il gèlera en Enfer avant que j'en ai une.<br>-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand tu auras trouvé une fille qui te plaira vraiment, tu changeras d'avis.  
>-Ça j'en doute sérieusement. Alors à moins de virer de bord, je vois pas comment je pourrais être attiré par une fille. De toute façon, il y a déjà quelqu'un que j'aime. Quelqu'un qui me harcèle de questions depuis cinq bonnes minutes, si tu vois de qui je parle.<p>

Oups… Vu l'air qu'il affiche, il a reçu trop d'informations d'un coup. J'aurais peut-être dû m'en tenir à l'annonce de mon homosexualité et attendre qu'il se soit fait à l'idée pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Tout bien réfléchit, il va peut-être me mettre dehors.

-Oh… Mais tu sais que tu n'as rien à attendre de moi, dit-il finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
>-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand tu te seras aperçu d'à quel point je suis merveilleux, tu changeras d'avis, dis-je en le singeant.<br>-Merlin…  
>-Oui ?<br>-C'est pas drôle.  
>-Mais je ne rigole pas. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.<p>

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de me croire alors, lentement, je m'approche de lui, et je dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il se recule.

-Arrête. Je… Rentre chez toi, s'il te plaît.  
>-Arthur… Je veux rester avec toi. Je t'en prie.<br>-Non, c'est impossible. Retourne chez tes parents.

Il pourrait au moins me regarder quand il dit ça, au lieu de garder la tête baissée. Je veux voir son visage.

-S'il te plait, Merlin, va-t-en.

Très bien, je vais partir, si c'est ce qu'il veut. Juste le temps de rassembler mes affaires et je m'en vais.

-Au revoir, Arthur. On se verra sans doute à l'épicerie.

_Je t'aime._

-Au revoir, Merlin.

oOoOo

-Tu étais passé où, espèce de petit con ?, hurle mon beau-père dès que je mets un pied dans l'appartement.  
>-Qu'est-ce que ça te fout ? Vous en avez rien à faire de moi, tous les deux de toute façon !<br>-Tu vas me faire plaisir de me parler sur un autre ton !  
>-Sinon ?<p>

Je suis stupide de le provoquer, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suis énervé à cause d'Arthur et cette ordure n'aide pas avec sa colère infondée.

-Sinon, je te donne la plus grosse correction que tu n'as jamais reçu ! Alors, t'étais où ?

Tant qu'à le provoquer…

-Chez mon mec.

Du moins, j'aimerai que Arthur le soit un jour.  
>La réaction de l'autre salaud ne se fait pas attendre.<p>

-T'es une foutue pédale ?  
>-Bravo, Einstein, me moque-je.<p>

Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, je reçois un poing en plein visage qui me fait reculer violemment et percuter le mur. Mais ce n'est que le début, et bientôt, les coups pleuvent sur mon corps encore meurtri de mon agression de la semaine dernière. Des coups de poings tout d'abord, puis les pieds les remplacent quand je tombe au sol.  
>Et aussi soudainement qu'ils ont commencé, les coups cessent et je reste recroquevillé à même le linoléum, du sang s'écoulant lentement de mes multiples plaies. Satisfait de sa petite démonstration de force, l'autre ordure retourne le salon, se gaver de conneries télévisuelles. Ma mère n'a pas pris la peine de bouger pour venir m'aider. Question d'habitude.<p>

-Ton fils est un sale pédé !, grogne son mari.  
>-Je me disais bien qu'il était anormal. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est.<p>

Des larmes de rage se mêlent au sang sur mes joues, alors que je sers les poings et retiens mes cris. Je les hais ! Tous les deux.  
>Après plusieurs minutes, je réussis enfin à me relever, me traîne difficilement jusqu'à ma chambre et m'y enferme à double tour. Je sors mon nécessaire à soins de mon armoire et commence à nettoyer mes plaies et contusions. Vu la douleur que je ressens lorsque je passe une main sur mon flanc droit, je dois avoir une ou deux côtes de fêlées. Mais je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital, on me poserait des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre. Heureusement il me reste de la bande strapping de ma dernière "chute" dans les escaliers (provoquée bien sur par mon beau-père) et de l'entorse qui en avait résulté. Demain, je n'irai pas au lycée.<p>

oOoOo

Je suis resté allongé trois jours, ne me levant que lorsque mon corps l'exigeait, la douleur étant encore trop importante pour rester debout - ou même assis - plus de dix minutes. Évidemment, Monmouth m'a convoqué dès qu'il a su que j'étais revenu au lycée. Cette fois, il m'a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus empêcher longtemps les autres profs de m'envoyer en conseil de discipline.  
>Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fous de toute façon. Et puis, il faut pas se leurrer, c'est ce qu'il arrivera tôt ou tard, seuls Monmouth et Gaius supportent encore mes absences. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gaius, il m'a sorti le même discours que Monmouth. Ils l'ont préparé ensemble ou quoi ? Les rumeurs qui disent qu'ils sont amants sont peut-être vraies finalement. Qu'importe, le fait est que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir de gros problèmes ; surtout que j'ai manqué cinq autres jours depuis (trois nouvelles salves de coups de mon salaud de beau-père). En plus, Gaius m'a collé une retenue parce que j'avais encore "oublié" mes affaires de sports. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu aller travailler hier après-midi. Et j'ai donc perdu une occasion de croiser Arthur.<p>

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai quitté son appartement, il y a près de trois semaines. À croire qu'il a décidé de ne plus venir faire ses courses à l'épicerie. Est-ce qu'il m'évite ? Il doit être dégoûté par ma déclaration. J'aurais peut-être dû essayer de savoir ce qu'il pensait de l'homosexualité avant de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je suis vraiment trop irréfléchi par moment.

-Merlin ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?, me questionne Madame Bayard, me sortant de mes pensées.  
>-Non, tout va bien. Je me demandais juste si monsieur Pendragon était passé ces jours-ci. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.<br>-Arthur ? Oui, il y a quelques jours de cela. Je m'en souviens parce que Morgana n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Oh, donc, il ne m'évite pas, c'est juste une histoire de timing. Il faut dire que je ne suis là que quelques heures par semaine.

-Et pourquoi te demandais-tu ça, jeune homme ?

J'adore Madame Bayard, mais elle est bien trop curieuse à mon goût.

-Oh, comme ça…  
>-Mouais… Tiens, tu peux aller mettre ça en rayon, s'il te plaît ?, me demande-t-elle en me montrant une palette remplie de produits alimentaires.<br>-Bien sûr.

Pendant que je range biscuits, conserves et autres paquets de pâtes sur les étagères, mon esprit continue à vagabonder du côté d'Arthur. Je me demande comment il va, si il s'en sort entre son travail, Morgana et l'entretien de son appartement.

-Bonjour.

Cette voix…

-Arthur.  
>-Bonjour Merlin. Tu vas bien ?<br>-Oui. Et toi ?  
>-Oui, merci. Travaille bien.<p>

C'est tout, juste quelques futilités avant de passer à côté de moi et de commencer à faire ses courses. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Je croyais qu'il m'appréciait au moins un peu, mais visiblement, je ne suis qu'une simple connaissance sans réelle importance. Un garçon qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qui sa bonne action accomplie peut être laissé de côté. Il connaît pourtant mes sentiments pour lui, il doit bien se douter que son attitude distante me fait mal, non ? Ou alors est-il tellement centré sur sa propre douleur qu'il ne s'aperçoit de rien d'autre ?

-Merci. Au revoir.

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la supérette, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre son attitude, si bien que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait terminé de faire ses commissions.  
>Sur un coup de tête, je laisse tomber la boîte de cookies que je tenais à la main et me précipite à l'extérieur du magasin en lançant un rapide "Je reviens" à Madame Bayard.<p>

-Arthur, attends-moi !  
>-Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?<br>-Est-ce que tu me détestes ?  
>-Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ?<p>

Il semble complètement perdu ; il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question.

-Et bien, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque trois semaines et là, tu me parles à peine.  
>-Excuse-moi. Mais je t'assure que je ne te déteste pas, ok ?<br>-Tant mieux, parce que je veux que tu m'aimes.  
>-Merlin, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait rien que tu attendes de moi.<br>-Laisse-moi te faire changer d'avis.

Alors, comme il y a quelques semaines, juste avant de partir de chez lui, je l'embrasse. Et tout comme ce jour-là, il se recule presque aussitôt.

-Arrête de faire ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à tes fins.  
>-On verra.<br>-Tu devrais retourner travailler maintenant, Madame Bayard doit encore avoir besoin de toi.

oOoOo

Je frappe sans m'arrêter à la porte d'Arthur, assis - ou plutôt écroulé - sur son paillasson. Une fois de plus, mon salaud de beau-père s'est servi de moi comme d'un punching-ball. Il m'a vu embrasser Arthur et a décidé de me "guérir" de mon "anormalité" à coups de poings, de pieds et de ceinturon. J'ai bien crû que cette fois j'allais y rester. Dès que j'ai pu me relever, j'ai pris le plus d'affaires possible, les ai glissé dans un sac et ai quitté l'appartement. J'ai eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici, mais je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne peux plus rester chez ma mère, je vais finir par me faire tuer.

-Merlin…

Dire que Arthur a l'air choqué est loin de la vérité. Il est complètement horrifié par mon état ; c'est vrai que je ne dois pas être beau à voir, recouvert de sang, des hématomes se formant un peu partout sur mon corps et mon visage.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il se baisse et, délicatement, il me relève.

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

Je hoche la tête faiblement bien que je ne sois pas sûr d'être capable de faire un pas de plus. D'ailleurs, à peine suis-je debout que mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids et je m'accroche plus fermement à Arthur qui me guide jusqu'à son canapé - pour une fois vide de tout vêtement - et m'y allonge doucement. Puis il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Lorsqu'il réapparaît, il a toute une cargaison de bandages, pansements et autres désinfectants.

-C'est les voyous de l'autre jour ?, questionne-t-il alors qu'il m'enlève mon tee-shirt pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.  
>-Non… Mon beau-père…<br>-C'est ton beau-père qui t'a fait ça ?  
>-Oui…<p>

Il me regarde sans savoir que dire. D'ailleurs que pourrait-il répondre à ça ? Alors, en silence, il désinfecte mes blessures, les mains tremblantes.

oOoOo

-Et tu n'as pas d'autre famille chez qui aller ?

J'ai tout raconté à Arthur, l'abandon de mon père quand j'avais deux ans, l'alcoolisme de ma mère, le départ de Morgause, ma sœur, l'année de mes onze ans, le remariage de ma mère l'an suivant, les mauvais traitements de mon beau-père. Une fois de plus, il a dit qu'il ne comprenait qu'on s'en prenne à un enfant, mais je n'ai pas protesté, j'ai juste profité de sa main qui caressait doucement mes cheveux.

-Non, mes grands-parents maternels sont morts et je ne connais pas les parents de mon père. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas porter plainte contre mon beau-père. Parce que si les services sociaux mettent le nez dans cette histoire, je serais placé en foyer vu que je suis mineur.  
>-Tu peux rester ici alors.<br>-Merci.  
>-Mais je ne veux plus entendre de "Je t'aime" ni que tu m'embrasses.<br>-Hum…

Alors là, ça va être dur de résister.

oOoOo

Comme c'était à prévoir, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Beaucoup plus d'une fois. Même chose concernant mes déclarations d'amour. Et depuis dix mois que je vis chez Arthur, il m'a toujours repoussé - gentiment certes mais ça reste un rejet. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Une fois de plus, je cède à mon envie de l'embrasser et contrairement aux autres fois, il répond à mon baiser. Et quand je passe mes bras autour de son cou, il m'enlace et me serre contre son torse, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce n'est que lorsque je glisse une main jusqu'à sa joue que je remarque qu'il pleure.

-Eh, Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ?  
>-Idiot… C'est juste que…<br>-Quoi ? Dis-moi.  
>-Si j'accepte tes sentiments, si je t'aime, si tu deviens plus important que Gwen, j'ai l'impression que ça serait comme la tuer une seconde fois.<br>-Oh… Je vois. Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en voudrait de refaire ta vie. Je veux dire, je la connaissais pas, mais euh… Si je venais à mourir, je voudrais que l'homme que j'aime - toi - trouve quelqu'un d'autre et soit heureux à nouveau. Et je pense que c'est le cas pour la majorité des gens. Ta femme ne faisait certainement pas exception à la règle.  
>-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Lancelot.<br>-Tu devrais l'écouter. Alors, euh… Ça veut dire que… tu m'aimes ?  
>-Je crois… Enfin, oui. Oui, je t'aime.<p>

Je savais que ma ténacité paierait. Que Arthur finirait par m'aimer.  
>Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse en y mettant le plus de tendresse possible.<p>

-Je t'aime.  
>-Je sais, tu me le répètes sans cesse.<p>

Et cette fois, c'est lui qui m'embrasse, d'abord timidement, puis une main se glisse sous mon pull et caresse mon ventre, alors qu'il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvre pour lui laisser libre accès à ma bouche. Mes mains s'égarent elles aussi le long de son corps. Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. C'est la nounou de Morgana qui la ramène de la crèche.

-Papa !

La petite se précipite dans les jambes de son père qui s'est vivement séparé de moi dès qu'il a entendu la clef tourner dans la serrure et il la sert dans ses bras alors que je me penche pour poser un léger baiser sur sa petite joue fraîche. Moi qui espérait être père un jour, je suis content d'avoir Morgana comme belle-fille, c'est la plus adorable enfant qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Et je serais pour elle le meilleur beau-père qu'elle puisse avoir. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle et son père soient le plus heureux possible. Ma petite famille.


End file.
